superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Lyrics
This page is for the lyrics of songs that appear in the series! Now you too can sing along or just learn the lyrics to your favorite song! While songs rarely appear in the actual episodes. Each episode has an opening and theme song. And on certain stations (Example: KLTM), at the end of an episode, a song made for a character will be shown. For example, on the 10th episode of Super Why! in Season 1, Alphabet Song Version 1 is played. Please keep in mind that lyrics tend to change some words in certain episodes. So they may have blanks written in the changing section. Opening Theme ’'Who's got the power, the power to read?'‘ Who answers the call, for friends in need? Super Why! Super Why, he's the guy he's Super Why! Who's got the power, the power to read? Who looks into books for the answers we need? Super Why! Super Why and the Super Readers we're gonna fly Come along, with the Super Readers. Adventure waits when you're with, Super Why! ‘'Super Why and the S''uper Readers, yeah Super Why and the Super Readers... "’'Adventure waits when you're with, Super Why!'' Yeah! Super Why! Hip, Hip, Hooray! The Super Readers Saved the Day! ‘'Hip, Hip, Hooray (Hooray!) The super readers saved the day. '' We changed the story, we solved the problem. We worked together so hip, hip, hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray (Hooray!)The super readers saved the day ‘'Hip, hip, hooray (hooray!) the super readers SAVED THE DAY!'' Alphabet Song Version 1 A, B, C, C is for Cup. Lickety letters a big thumbs up! ’'D, E, F, F is for Fish. Lickety letters as you wish''! G, H, I, I is for Igloo. Lickety letters there's still more to do! J, K, L, L is for Lion. Lickety letters keep on tryin'! M, N, O, O is for Octopus. Lickety letters this is really fun for us! P, Q, R, R is for Rainbow. Lickety letters how many do you know? ’'S, T, U, U is for Umbrella. Lickety letters I'm your alphabet fella!'' V, W, X, X is for X-ray. Lickety letters just two more to say! 'Y, Z, Z is for Zoo. Lickety Letters all twenty six, phew!'‘ Alphabet Song Version 2 A, B, B is for ball. Lickety letters let's sing them all. C, D, E, E is for Elephant. Lickety letters, that was excellent. F, G, H, H is for Heart. Lickety letters you're really smart. I, J, K, K is for King, Lickety letters they're going to sing. L, M, N, N is for Nine. Lickety letters you're doing just fine. O, P, Q, Q is for Queen. Lickety letters that's seventeen. R, S, T, T is for Truck. Lickety letters the best of luck. U, V, W, W is for Wall. Lickety letters almost sung them all X, Y, Z, Z is for Zero. Lickety letters you're a super hero! Red's Song Red's my name and I'm here to say: I like to skate and play all day. ’'My puppy loves to fetch and bark, so today I'll take her to the park!'' Vocabulary Vocabulary, Vocabulary, how many words do you know? With the power to read we'll learn new words, here we go: '' ''What word is this? (Friend) repeat if you please: F-R-I-E-N-D! What does it mean? Listen with me, a friend is a buddy or a Pal till the end~ Vocabulary, Vocabulary, how many words do you know? “With the power to read we'll learn new words, here we go!'' Vocabulary, Vocabulary, how many words do you know? With the power to read your vocabulary can grow, grow grow ’'With the power to read your vocabulary can grow, grow, grow!'' (Other words used include: Brave, Proud, and Clever; lyrics vary for these words) W-H-Y W H Y, That spells Why Super Why, he can fly! W H Y, that spells Why Super Why, he's a super guy! Let me tell you about a special word, the hardest to read I have heard'’ ''W H Y, spells why W H Y, spells why Super Why, he can fly! ’'W H Y, spells why'' Super Why, he's a super guy! '’ Let me tell you about a special word'' W H Y W H Y, spells why Super Why, he can fly!'‘ Rhyming Song (Word), (Word), (Word), wonderrific you're terrific (Word), (Word), (Word), wonderrific you're terrific, (Word)! Rhyming Time ''Singing each word, one at a time. '‘ ''With my wonder words basket, it’s time to rhyme: '' ''It's Rhyming Time! __, __, __. Wonderrific you're terrific _, _, _, Wonderrific you're terrific! _!'‘ ''Singing each word, one at a time. With my wonder words basket it’s time to rhyme. It's rhyming time! _, _, _. Wonderrific you're terrific _, _, _. Wonderrific you're terrific! _! Singing each word, one at a time. With my wonder words basket it‘s time to rhyme. It's rhyming time!'‘ ''IT’S RHYMING TIME! (Words used: AT/OG, UMP/AIRS, and Un/ALL) Super Readers to the Rescue Super Readers... To the rescue! It's time to fly, with the super readers '' ”cause we've got a problem to solve. Super Readers... To the Rescue! Super Readers, working together, with the power to read. Into books we fly~y! To find the Super Story Answer ("To solve the Super Story Mystery" in various mystery episodes) ‘'With SUPER WHY!'' Super Readers, TO THE RESCUE! (Note- In Season 3, the word “mystery“ is used instead of “problem“ in numerous episodes.) Fairytale Friends In the library, behind a book is a magical place. Go take a look. There's little Red Riding Hood, she's rolling in. '' ''And littlest Pig, see what he's building. '' ''In Storybook Village, live your fairytale friends. '' ''Who will you meet? The Story never ends, here with your fairytale friends There's Princess Pea, she's having a ball. '' ''And Whyatt Beanstalk, he's a friend to all. There's Jack and the Beanstalk, Three Bears too, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Piper, Jill, and you. '' ''In Storybook Village, Live your fairytale friends. Who will you meet? The story never ends. '' ''Here with your fairytale friends... I Love to Spell I love to Spell S-P-E-L-L '' ''I really love to spell S-P-E-L-L What letter makes a _ sound? (Repeats this for as many letters there are in the word) That's _! Put it all together and what does it spell? '' ''__! I love to spell S-P-E-L-L I really love to spell '' ’'S-P-E-L-L I love to spell S-P-E-L-L “I really love to spell'' ”'S-P-E-L-L!'' (Words used: Bell, Hiccup, Spin, Sing, Clam) Word Power When you have the power, You know what it's about. '' ''Identify the letters and sound them out. '' ''That's word Power, that's word power! That's word Power, that's word power! When you have the power, you know what it's about. '' Identify the letters and sound them out. That's word power, that's word power! Said that's word power! That's word power! Come on, let's read a word. Check out the letters and sound them out. Word! R, Rr E, Ee D, Dd R-E-D, that's RED! When you have the power, you know what it's about. Identify the letters and sound them out. That's word power, that's word power. That's word power, that's word power! Power to Read ''Look in a book, start with the cover. "A magical world, go read and discover!'' The power to read~! Yeah, the power to read. Reading is power, that's for sure. Going on adventures, that's what books are for! The Power to read~! Yeah, the power to read! Come read with me, Super You. Cause I've got the power, and so do you! The Power to read~! Yeah, the power to read! The Power to read~! Yeah, the power to read! The Power to Read! Presto! We sound out each letter. Write them all in a row. '' ‘'We spell out the word and then Presto! ’'Spelling is magic, so here we go. '' Write with me You got it! Presto! We sound out each letter, write them all in a row. We spell out the word then ‘'Presto!'' Spectacular spelling Let's take a bow. With your magic spelling wand '' ''Presto! You know how! We spell out each letter, write them all in a row. '' ''We spell out the word and then Presto! We spell out each letter write them all in a row.” ''We spell out the word and then Presto! ’'We spell out the word and then'' Presto! ''Presto!” Super Story Answer We found the Super Story Answer With SUPER WHY! Alpha Pig ABC Song (in episode) ABC, Sing with me: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, and T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, sing with me. Season 2 and 3 Exclusive Songs These songs only appear in Seasons 2 and 3 in some stations. Eat Healthy A is for Apple, B for Banana, C is for Carrot Everybody, eat healthy! It makes you fit and strong, eat healthy It gives you power on and on! Fruit and vegetables, eat them every day They give you the energy to play Milk makes your bones really strong That is why we’re singing this song A for Avocado, B is for Beans, C is for Chicken Everybody, eat healthy! It makes you fit and strong, eat healthy It gives you power on and on! Eat healthy, it makes you fit and strong Eat healthy, it gives you power on and on! Books Can Take You Anywhere Books can take you anywhere, anywhere you want to go Books can take you anywhere Open a book, come on, let’s go! Let’s go to ancient Egypt, we’ll see the pyramids and the Sphinx In outer space, we’ll go to the planets and the stars Books can take you anywhere, open a book, come on, let’s go! Let’s go to the Wild West, we’ll meet a cowboy and ride a horse Let’s go back in time, we’ll see the dinosaurs Books can take you anywhere, anywhere you want to go Books can take you anywhere, open a book, come on, let’s go! Move It, Groove It, Exercise Move it, groove it, exercise Move it, groove it, exercise M-O-V-E, Move! Go for a run, it’s really fun. Jump around, dance and skate, that’s really great Exercise is good for your body J-U-M-P, Jump! Move it, groove it, exercise Move it, groove it, exercise M-O-V-E, Move! Move your body to the beat of this song Exercise makes you really strong Move it, groove it, exercise Move it, groove it, exercise Move it, groove it, exercise Move it, groove it, exercise M-O-V-E, Move!!! Woofster Woofster, he’s a super dog He is smart, yeah, he is strong Woofster, he’s a super duper dog He can tell you the meaning of any word! He’s fun, he’s playful, a friend to all He wags his tail when he hears your call Woof-de-doo, yeah, he loves you It’s Woofster to the rescue! Woofster, he’s a super dog He is smart, yeah, he is strong Woofster, he’s a super duper dog He can tell you the meaning of any word! Woofster, he’s a super dog He is smart, yeah, he is strong Woofster, he’s a super duper dog He can tell you the meaning of any word! Dictionary Power If you don’t know the meaning of a word, look it up Dictionary power, gonna power up! Woofster’s dictionary is a very special book Let’s find the meaning of a word, yeah, let’s look! Explore is to travel, look around, and discover something new (Something new) A hero is a person who does something brave and saves the day, too (He saves the day, too) An instrument is something that makes music If you don’t know the meaning of a word, look it up Dictionary power, gonna power up! Woofster’s dictionary is a very special book Let’s find the meaning of a word, yeah, let’s look! Category:Lists Category:Music/Songs Category:Series